Willing to wait
by Hippohappy23
Summary: Annabeth has liked Percy since they were 12. They are both popular and perfect for each other but after they drifted apart he got a new girlfriend. Now, halfway through junior year of high school they start hanging out again. Will they be able to find love? Or wait forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Annabeth

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I rolled over in my bed and turned off my alarm. Ugh. It was the first day back to school after winter break. What a doozy of a break it was. I broke up with my boyfriend Luke after he cheated on me...again. Consequently, I spent the rest of the break partying (while I wasn't crying or writing mean texts to him that I never intended to send) with my friend Thalia. When I didn't come home after a party, my dad freaked out and we got in a hue fight, So I drove to my mom's house and spent the night there instead.

Honestly I don't think she would have noticed if I was or wasn't there, but that's fine. Maybe some cold and distant is what I need now.

Now, don't get my wrong, I'm not a party girl. I have only gotten A's, am part of track and lacrosse, president of the New York Scholarship federation club at school, and if my parents found out I would be dead. However, Thalia said it would be a good way to get my mind off things, but I wished I had just gone to my friend Piper's house and watched chick flicks instead.

Slowly I groaned and got out of bed. I wake up at 6:00 every morning because I have to shower, do my makeup, and pick out a cute outfit. I used to not care what people think about me, but I guess not anymore. I pulled on some lulu leggings, a grey hoodie, and some white vans. After looking at the clock, I didn't have enough time to deal with my rats nest of hair, so I threw it up in a messy bun. I prayed to whatever gods were out there that i didn't look too hungover and tired to sneak out of my house before my mom saw me. It was easy, I don't even think she was home.

As I was driving to school, I almost forgot to pick up Piper and had to make a dangerous turn to swing into her gated house, resulted in 3 people honking at me and two pedestrians flipping me off. Oops. Piper's mom is a model and her dad is an actor so their almost as loaded as my mom. Almost. In fact, almost all the parents of the kids at our school were rich. It was the best school in new york and super expensive.

I honked to get her to come out and when she finally did, I had to hold in a laugh. She was wearing grey sweats and a much too big sweatshirt, probably from her boyfriend Jason. Half of her books were falling out of her backpack and as soon as she got in the car she let out a loud "shit!" and ran back inside to grab something. I smirked at her as she ran back with two protein smoothies. She always brings me breakfast in exchange for rides because she's too lazy to get her license.

"My mom wanted us to eat healthier so I can look skinny for her next 'Family Model Shoot'" she said rolling her eyes as she gave me my smoothie. She looked me over and said, "Rough night, huh?"

Was it that bad? "Yeah, why?"

"You look more hungover than my mom on New Years."

"Rude. You don't look great yourself."

"That's great Annabeth" Piper laughed. "I love it when friends encourage each other."

When we got to school, we separate ways as she went to go hang out with Jason and his friends.

Jason was tall and handsome, and Thalia's brother. He had short blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. His dad was a huge CEO for Olympus Enterprises. Jason was a natural leader, captain of the football and soccer team, and co-captains of track with me.

One of his best friends, Leo was goofing off, trying (and failing) to beat Jason in arm wrestling. Leo was scrawny and had thin, sharp facial features. He made up for anything he lacked in size though, with a crazy, jokester personality. While he may act goofy, I had him in Mechanics with me, and he was better at it than anyone in the class. He often surprised a lot of people with how smart he was.

Laughing at Leo and Jason was Hazel, the nicest girl you would ever meet. Hse had beautiful brown golden curls, chocolate skin, and golden eyes. Every weekend she spent time at the animal shelter, and was the only person I knew who Thalia couldn't find one thing wrong with.

Except maybe for Frank, her boyfriend. He was the definition of glow up. Last summer he grew 5 inches, lost all his baby fat, and got seriously ripped. Arguably the best football player, he dominated in sports. He was so sweet though, and actually very shy, Once Piper told me was self conscious and I almost did a spit take. He was so jacked I was surprised.

Lastly, Percy Jackson was egging Leo on, poking Jason, his cousin. Oh Percy. We were best friends when we were 12 but we grew apart freshman year. HIm, me, and our friend Grover were unstoppable, we were going to rule the world. Then grover moved away, and my parents separated and lie just went crazy. Percy's step-dad was an alcoholic and it was hard on him, still is.

Percy was very handsome, kind of in a I-Don't-Care- way. He had messy black hair and deep sea green eyes. He was wearing a red swim team sweatshirt and skinny black jeans and black vans.

And I had the biggest crush on him.

Ever since we were 12. He is perfect, an amazing guy, funny, good at sports and passes most glasses. He is the captain of water polo, swim, and plays soccer for fun. I guess I cheated on Luke as well, because I was in love with Percy. Only problem, he has a girlfriend.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a gorgeous red-head, a lover for art, hilarious personality, and smart enough to help erocy with school, Every morning she tutored kids failing classes, and in the afternoon soldier painting for charity. How could I compete with that.

Her and Percy met freshman year and have been dating ever since. They got homecoming king and queen, voted cutest junior couple this year, and hang out all the time. As I was ogling percy from afar someone startled me from behind and yelled, "BOO!"

Ooh, my hangover. "God, Thalia," I moaned "I have the worst hangover ever, which is your fault by the way, so it sucks when you scare me"

Thalia stuck her tongue out at home. You would never expect Thialia and me to be friends. She looks like a punk, breaks all the rules, and hates trying in general.

"But you were having the time of your life until your dad yelled at you!" Thalia said. "Besides, I needed a friend there. Hey, I'm hanging with Selina, Charlie, Nico, Will, and Ryena after school. Wanna come"

All of the people mentioned at my friends. "Nah, I have tutoring. UGH, I so annoyed with Luke-"

Just then I was cut off from the bell and with a sympathetic jab at my ribs thalia left for her first block class. I headed towards college prep Bio, which I was actually looking forward to,

When I walked in, to my surprise I saw Percy sitting with Charlie Beckendorf at a table. Not that percy is dumbm because he's not, he just doesn't seem the type to take a college prep class for bio. Glancing around, I found I didn't know anyone else in the class and was relieved when Beckendorf waved me over.

"Hi Beckendorf, hi Percy" I said as I sat down.

"Hi Annabeth" Percy grinned. God that smirk! "How was your break?"

"Below par. How about you?" I was excited. This was my first class with Percy junior year.

Percy shrugged and Beckendorf lit up. "Oh it was great! On new years Selina and I got wasted and went to her house and then her room and then-"

"Alright stop now!" Percy interrupted and I laughed. Just then I noticed Percy had a bruise on his cheekbone but before I could say anything about it Percy said, "Actually Annabeth, I'm glad you're here. I like, seriously suck at English and was wondering if you could help me with it this semester. Just with the essays and reports and kind of all of it. I would ask Rachel, but she's busy after school everyday, and your, like, the smartest person I know."

I tried to be chill. "Yeah, that'd be find. Just text me the details."

He gave me a gorgeous smile. "God, thanks so much! You're the best!" So all in all, a pretty great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Percy

After I had turned off my alarm 3 times and rolled back to sleep, my mom finally came in my room yelling at me, "Percy! Get up! You'll be late!" I glanced at the clock and rushed out of bed, realizing I had to leave in 10 minutes. After throwing on some clothes, brushing my teeth, looking at a hairbrush and deciding against it, I rushed out of my room.

Almost immediately I noticed the stench of alcohol was stronger than usual. Right, how could I forget his sudden burst of rage he had last night. Much like a lot of other nights. Gabe, my stepdad, (emphasis on the step) drank beer probably more than water. When I told that to my mom she told me to stop being so crude with my remarks and not to ever say that to him. I bet that meant she had thought it too. While the smell of our small apartment usually had a faint smell of beer, today's odor was especially pungent and impossible to miss.

Last night Gabe had come home after working at his electronic store angry and in a desperate need for a beer or two or three or four. My mom was still working at her candy store and normally doesn't get home until very late. THat left me alone with Gabe every afternoon, I spent at home. Which wasn't often considering he is the worst. I tried to stay out of his way, and spent most of the afternoon in my room facetiming Rachel. My plan worked out until he yelled, "Punk! Come out here and clean up the living room you pig!" By this time he was wasted and when I didn't clean up the mess in time, he struck me across the face, hard. Although this want' the first time he'd done this (it started this summer) he still recoiled and muttered an apology and something about a shower. His desperate attempt to sober up before my mom got home. I cleaned up the mess, put ice on my face, and continued with my day.

As I was leaving my mom said, "Was he terrible last night? He told me he had a bad day at work and that was why he was drunk. I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry, it wasn't too bad," I lied. If my mom found would, she would divorce him, but she needs him to pay the bills. Her job barley pays the rent. And I guess they kind of like each other. He's good to her, just not me. But it's her that matters.

"Oh good," She sighed in relief. She then noticed my bruise. "What's this?"

I lied again. "Oh I got hit in the face with a soccer ball." Hastily I grabbed my backpack and kissed her goodbye before she could ask more questions.

While driving to school I wanted to scream as I passed his store. He wasn't even supposed to be home over winter break, but on a business tiro. It was just going to be me and my mom all break. And Rachel most the the time too. However, they sold their products quicker than imagined so he's been with me and my mo the last two days. I tol rachel not to come over. At least I'm going to my dad's house this week. We get along great.

The drive to school takes a long time because I love in Manhattan with my mom, so it's typically a 45 minute drive opposed to the 5 minute drive from my dad's house. To distract myself from my curently shtity home life situation, I blared ACDC.

Half way to school, my phone went off with my girlfriend calling me. I put her on speakerphone and asked, "Hey Rachel. Whats up?"

"Percy, where are you? I have to go to tutoring in 3 minutes."

Oops. Normally we meet way before school starts so we have time to hang out and kiss and all that fun stuff. "Oh my God, Rachel! I'm so sorry! I slept in and life was kind of crazy this weekend! I turned off my alarm three times. A new record or something"

"You're such a goof! Don't worry it's fine," She laughed. "I'll see you at lunch, then?" "Okay. I love you so much!" Rachel was such a chill girlfriend. "Bye!"

"Bye goof"

As I walked up my friends at school, Leo was arm wrestling Jason. And losing. After getting pinned with his right arm Leo exclaimed, "No! Left arm now!" Jason rolled his eyes and proceeded to win with his left hand until I started poking him. And he lost entirely when poper ran up and kissed him causing leo to pin him with a victorious happy dance.

I looked up for Piper's ride, Annabeth. She was walking toward her usually meet up spot with her friends. When she looked my way I quickly looked away, pretend to be preoccupied with Leo's weird contest as he challenged PIper to arm wrestling. He would probably lose that too.

Annabeth and I used to be so close. And we probably would have dated if not for the sudden drifting apart freshman year. And dating was totally out of the picture when I started dating Rachel. But Annabeth had gotten seriously pretty. Like, out of this world pretty. And she was super popular. And smart. And athletic. And nice. And funny.

My goal this year was to be friends with her again. So far, it wasn't going great. I couldn't keep looking away everytime we made eye contact. Being friends with annabeth was so easy. IF we could be friends again, maybe even get Grove to come visit. HIm and his suptid nature, school.

But last time I check annabeth was still dating that piece of shit luke, And ahing out with her if she was still dating him was out of the question. To put it simply; Ihate him. But, I'd be surprised if they were still together because he cheated on her, like, four times.

Just then the bell rang and 15 hundred kids rushed dot class. I had college prep bio first block, which was the only class I was excited for. I want to be a marine biologist because my dad owns probably 100 aquariums. Unlike my mother, my father is very very rich. Because of him I know everything about sharks, whales and all types of water creatures. I get A's in all my bio classes.

When Annabeth walked in and sat down with Charlie and I, my first thought was, "Here's your chance. Be friends with her again, that when you life was the best." So I asked her to tutor me in enlish, which I actually do need held in desperately. I haven't even started it yet.

Halfway through class I had an urge to ask her if she was dating Luke. I blame my ADHD. Instead I asked, "So are Will and Nico dating?"

In her best impression of Selina she said, "That's old news." Then, normally. "They make out everywhere. It's cute and sickening."

I grinned. "How long have they been dating?"

She thought for a second. "Um...not sure. Maybe, 2 months?"

"Wow." I teased. "The great, brilliant Annabeth Chase doesn't know something!" "Shut up!" She said, punching my shoulder playfully.

After school Rachel and I went to the school girl soccer game and then to the park. I went to swim late and then went to my dad's house where he and his wife treated me to burgers. But the whole time I Was thinking about my new kindling friendship with Annabeth Chase. So all in all, not a bad day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Annabeth

I was laying in my bed at my mom's house scrolling through Instagram. There were so many pretty girls, I hated it. I never feel like I can compare to gorgeous girls like Selina and Drew. Sure, Piper was gorgeous, but I never felt insecure around her. I've known her too long to feel bad about myself.

But after at a bikini picture of Drew at the beach with her skinny stomach and beautiful face, I sighed and turned my phone off, resisting the urge to throw my phone across the room. Why did all the stupid people have to be so pretty. I looked around my room for something to do. My room was boring; white walls, grey bedspread, wood desk and dresser. My mom had an interior designer do it, so it was cute I guess, but very little to do. I like it simple, so it's harder to be distracted. All my homework was already done, it was only the third day of school after break.

I continued to lay there and feel sorry for myself, when my phone buzzed. I almost didn't look at the text, it was probably Thalia being mad at me for not going to some party with her. I didn't want to party in the middle of the week, and decided that I hate being hung over too much. But I decided to pick it up anyway, and was instantly filled with anticipation and excitement. It was from Percy.

Hey Annabeth! I hope this is still your number. I have my first essay due Monday, so could we tutor after sports tomorrow? 6:00ish?

I read the text 3 times before I started typing.

Yes, still my number. That sounds great! Meet at the library?

I waited a minute before he replied.

Perfect!

I wanted to jump up and down. Finally, he texted me! I waited all week for his name to pop up on my screen. God, I sound desperate. I just got out of a relationship, why do I want to get back in one so bad? And he has a girlfriend! The perfect girlfriend who doesn't post bikini pictures because she thinks they will make people feel bad, and who volunteers everyday, and is beautiful and funny and perfect. Ugh, I wish I was her.

Lacrosse was tiring, and when I went into the library, I smelled like sweat and grass. The library was huge, two stories tall and filled with endless books. People who didn't go to our school would often come here to read and check out books. It also had a bunch of really nice computers and desks for studying and tutoring. The librarian was the nicest lady on earth, and often would sneak me candy when I came here during lunch.

Percy was already there, wearing workout shorts and an old soccer jersey. Damn it! I wanted to get there first to make sure I had everything. He waved at me and pulled out a chair for me. What a gentleman.

"Hey!" He said as I walked closer. "Thanks so much for helping me!"

"Oh no problem!" I sat down and started unpacking my computer and text books. "I actually really like tutoring. Piper thinks there's something wrong with me."

"Oh I bet she does. She almost hates school as much as me. When my mom found out you were tutored me she almost died of excitement. She LOVES you. She kept telling me about how amazing you were and how much she misses you"

Another great thing about Percy Jackson was his mother. Sally Jackson was the best human being on earth. Whenever I would come over to hang out, she would make my favorite foods, leave me with little gifts, and listen to all my problems.

"I miss Sally so much!" I said, blushing. "Tell her that!"

"Sounds like a plan. So...how's Luke" He said casually.

"Don't worry, I broke up with him. I know you hated him. Now, we hate him equally."

He looked apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't know."

I laughed, "It's fine! He was a dick." Percy nodded in agreement but before he could say

anything else, I changed the subject. "So! What's the essay about?"

Percy noticed the change in subject, I could tell because he did that thing where he

raises his eyes and purses his lips, but didn't say anything. "Um, Mcbeth. I hate Shakespear. Why Mcbeth knowing the future changed the future. I already wrote a really rough draft. Like really rough."

"Oh, I did this last semester. You can look at mine for ideas." I opened it on my computer. "I'll read your really, really rough draft and you read mine."

I had to admit, it was really really rough.

"Okay," I started "Your overall idea is really really good. Just your points and arguments aren't as strong. But once you have an idea, the rest is easy."

"Yours is amazing. How are you so smart?" Percy looked in awe. I started blushing like crazy.

"My mom is obsessed over grades. You're lucky your parents are so chill."

"Yeah," He had a strange look on his face. "Chill."

What was that? I thought his mom was this amazing lady and I knew how much Percy

loved her. His dad was this marine guy that was super rich and super nice. Way more involved in Percy's life than my parents in mine. Was there something happening at home? No, no way! Percy had the best home life ever. I mean, his parents were divorced and he had a step-dad...oh. But again, whenever I met Gabe when we were little, he was always nice, if not a little quiet. So maybe I am overthinking it.

"Um," I said losing my train of thought. "We should be done by 7:00, it's not gonna be that hard."

As we got to it, I realized how easy it was talking to Percy. I forgot about how nice and friendly he was. That's why he was one of the most popular kids at school. When he walked down the hallway people waved at him and he waved back. He was invited to every party, every sports game, every little get together. I doubt he went to even half of them though. He was always with Rachel.

We were done by 6:50, Percy helped me the whole time. Normally when I tutor people they just let me do the work and I end up getting super annoyed. But Percy asked questions and gave feedback on what he thought we should write.

We stayed talking though. It was nice. Even though we won't ever date, I really would like to be friends with him again. He was genuinely interested in me.

"Hows lacrosse going?" Percy asked.

"Exhausting. Coach Nike has us working our butts off for sections. It's not even for a month. What about soccer?"

"It's fun, but I'm not into it like swimming. I'll get somewhere in swim, not soccer. Only problem with swim is that practice is at 4:00 in the morning every other day while I have school sports." He glanced at the time. "Speaking of, I have to wake up early tomorrow so I should head home. Where are you parked?"

"The main parking lot." I didn't have to be anywhere but there was no point in staying if Percy was leaving.

"Same. Let's walk together." My stomach had butterflies. We got up and started packing. The librarian waved goodbye to me. "Hey, are you going to the Stolls party on Saturday?"

"I was invited. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. Don't really feel like getting drunk."

"Just be the Designated Driver." We started walking towards the parking lot. "I'm going to be. You should come. Thalia keeps telling me how you're not going anywhere fun with her."

"I guess I will. Is Rachel coming?" Rachel was great and nice and all, but if I wanted to hang out with Percy I couldn't do it with her. They only had eyes for each other when they were together.

"Yeah, but she wants to get really drunk. Her dad is being a jerk. She says if she comes home drunk, her act of defiance will make him regret all of his life choices. I'm not so sure about that." He laughed. "So we probably won't hang out much."

Rachel drunk is not a thing I thought would ever happen. She doesn't seem the type. Then again, I don't think I'm the type either. "That doesn't seem like her. I figured she was just nice all the time."

"I mean to most people. Not her dad." Percy and I approached my car. "So, go! We'll hang out. I've missed hanging out with you."

"Okay, Seaweed Brain." Oh. I used our old nickname. Oops. It just came so naturally. He grinned. "Wow. I can't believe you remembered, Wise Girl. Well bye!

"Bye. Good luck with your grade."

"I'm getting an A, for sure thanks to you."

I rolled my eyes and started my car. Waving bye, I pulled out of my spot and started the drive home.

When I got home I got a text from Percy.

My mom says hi, and that she wants you to come over and make cookies with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Annabeth

These last 2 days had been one of the best of my life. Okay, not that great, but really fun. Piper invited me to eat lunch with them on Thursday and Friday. I really liked her friend group (and no, not just Percy). Hazel and Frank were so kind and automatically made me feel welcome, Leo made me laugh constantly, Jason was very insightful and for some reason it surprised me how sarcastic he was. Perfect for Piper. Rachel was sweet and funny, and said so many nice things to me, I wanted to puke from her perfectness. Her and Percy tended to pack on the PDA, but no more than Jason and Piper, who make out every time they see each other.

Ever since Percy and my tutor session, we've been talking constantly in class and even got a repreman from the teacher, a first for me. He was super excited when I joined them at lunch. I really enjoyed hanging out with them.

They teased each other all the time. No one got mad, but laughed and teased back. It was wonderfully strange to me. If I even told Selina that her eyelash was out of place she might burst into tears. I loved her, but it could be very exhausting. My step-brothers ran to my step-mom anytime I just told them to be quiet. My mom didn't understand the word, "tease" and mistook it as annoyance. But she didn't really care. Before I started hanging out with them, the only close person to me that I could make fun of was Thalia (and of course Piper), but that was probably not a good idea now.

I like to think I am good at observing people and relationships. So when Thalia stopped tackling me every morning and texting me every chance she got to complain about her mom, I started to think maybe she was mad at me. At lunch she talked to me, but barely, focusing most of her attention on Nico and Will. When I told Piper about it, she said, "You're overthinking it. But, if you really feel that way come eat with us. I don't know why you don't. Everyone likes you so much."

When I texted Thalia to tell her that I wasn't going to be there at lunch, she just responded: that's fine. Normally she would get annoyed, responding that I was too cool for her, trying to make me feel guilty and not want to eat with them. Or she would want to join me, which would be fine. Jason was her brother anyway.

On Friday during lunch, while I was thinking about how pretty Jason's eyes were, I was reminded of Thalia's similar eyes (although they were normally much more angry). Once he and Percy finished discussing the best vacation place, beach or mountains, I asked him, "Hey, Jason. Do you know if Thalia is mad at me?"

"Um," Jason looked nervous "I think-I mean yes. Kind of. It's pretty stupid."

"Thalia's mad at Annabeth? I thought they were, like, soulmates or something!" Leo joked. "Jeez, Annabeth, what'd you do?"

Piper punched Leo which caused him to while dramatically in pain. Jason sighed at him then said, "Nothing! Well, it's what you didn't do. She says that she keeps wanting you to go to parties with her, but you haven't gone anywhere since winter break."

"That is the stupidest shit I have ever heard!" Piper shreaked, earning a couple stares from some freshmen. I very much appreciated her loyalty.

"It's only been 5 days. What does she expect? Me to go to parties every day?" I said exasperatedly. Jason held his hands up in a "Don't Shoot the Messenger" way. "Besides, I've told her that I'm not a huge partier."

"Don't worry, Annabeth," Hazel said kindly. "Are you going to Stoll's party?" I nodded, glancing at Percy. He looked deeply interested in the conversation. Hazel continued, "Go with her. Then she won't be mad anymore."

Hazel was ever the peacemaker. Apparently unlike Rachel who said, "Absolutely not! Go with us, have loads of fun, flip her off, and make her feel bad for being angry at you for a stupid reason."

That was surprising to hear come out of Rachel's mouth.

"Rachel is on a revenge quest." Percy supplemented. He then kissed the top of her head. Gross.

"I would like it if you took revenge on my sister," Jason straight-faced.

"I would like it too! I hate it when people talk crap about me. Why didn't she just say it to my face?" I said, very annoyed. Hazel pursed her lips in disapproval, but didn't say anything.

Piper clapped her hands. "Then it's decided. Girls-meet at my house at 3:00. We'll get all dolled up, boys will pick us up at 8:00 and then we'll head to the Stolls. It is supposed to be a rager. Then we will have the time of our lives. Percy-can you be the DD?"

He nodded but I interrupted, "Percy, I don't want to get drunk. I'll drive."

Frank waved me off. "No, Percy doesn't drink."

Really? That was surprising. Percy just shrugged, but looked like he didn't want to talk

about it anymore. I didn't ask any questions. The thing that really surprised me is that Hazel and Frank did drink. When did that start?

"Okay, we can co-DD and use one of Piper's big cars," I said. Percy gave me a thumbs up.

I was excited for the party now. With my fun new friends, I might actually enjoy it. Instead of Thalia keep ordering me shots and complaining the whole time.

When I got to Piper's house, everyone was already there. We all looked similarly dressed. I was wearing grey sweats and a zip up hoodie, hair in a bun. The only person who looked even slightly cute was Hazel, who was wearing leggings.

When Piper opened the door she looked me over, laughed and yelled, "Rachel! She knows proper party edicate!" I could hear Rachel giggling upstairs.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Rachel ran downstairs. "You know! Not looking cute until the party! There's no point." "Ah yes. I am an expert at not looking cute," I joked and walked inside. "So what are we even going to do for 5 hours until the party?"

When we walked into Piper's room, Hazel was laying on the floor looking at options to wear. Piper had told us not to bring any clothes because between her and her mom, there was enough clothes to dress three countries. Most of the clothes were all over her floor.

Piper's room was always a mess. It was so nice compared to my constant cleanliness at my moms. Clothes, towels, makeup, and homework were on the floor, on the bed, and on pretty much everything. One wall was painted white, with no decoration. The second was light green with a mirror on it. The third was grey, and had the entrance to the bathroom. However, the last was covered in posters, pictures of friends and family, and stickers. It took Piper years to make but every inch was covered. Piper loved it and her mother hated it.

"I have it all planned out," Piper kicked an empty water bottle out of her way. "First shower, then facemasks and a movie."

"That is the most stereotypical girl thing I have heard!" Hazel laughed. "Yeah," Piper said "Pretty much."

4 and a half hours later we had showered, done our fask masks, watched 2 movies, and chosen out all our outfits. I was beginning to really get excited about tonight. When I looked in the mirror, I felt almost as beautiful as Rachel. And she looked really beautiful. We all did.

Hazel was doing my hair. I normally didn't let anyone do my hair, because it was curly and hair to make look cute. But Hazel's hair was even more frizzy and big than mine and she made it look amazing everyday. She had straightened my hair and then put it up in a half bun, with a few strands hanging out in front. It looked amazing. The last time I straightened my hair was freshman homecoming.

She then moved onto Piper, whose hair was easy, but she wanted it curled. Rachel just wanted dutch braids, so I did those. Rachel wanted to do make up because she believed it was a type of art.

And she made it look amazing. On my face she did a full face of makeup, with a smokey eye, fake eyelashes, and a nude lipstick. She highlighted and contoured my cheekbones so it made my face look skinny.

"Wow!" I said into the mirror. "Rachel, you are so good at makeup."

"I just brought out the beautiful parts of your face," She said as she applied her own eyeshadow.

All of our outfits were amazing. It was impossible to not find a perfect look for everyone with the thousands of articles of trick for parties, even if it's winter, is to wear summer clothes-it gets so hot while you are dancing. Piper wore flowy yellow shorts that made her look really tan and a black crop-top and yellow checkered vans. Hazel wore a simple purple sun dress that looked fantastic on her and brown sandals. Rachel wore a light green v-neck romper and white vans. I wore a white skinny strap crop-top with an orange butterfly on the chest, high waisted denim shorts, and checkered vans.

When the boys got there the first thing Percy said was, "Wow. You guys look hot" which ended up with him getting punched 4 times by 4 different girls.

The car ride was really fun. Percy and I sat in the front as co-DDs and played loud rap music and we shook the car dancing around.

The party was a rager for sure. About 1,000 kids were there from our school and a couple other schools too. People were making out in the pool, on couches, on counters, and pretty much anywhere possible. The house was huge, and definitely big enough for everyone. Loud music was playing, a big bar was set up and drunk kids were stumbling everywhere. Less than half were drunk though, it was only 8:30.

I was startled when we were walking in when Rachel grabbed my arm and said casually, "Thalia is looking. Laugh at something I said."

I gave a loud laugh and Rachel hugged me like she was so excited I was there. I whispered a thanks, and then looked over at Thalia. She was glaring at me, but I pretended to look at something behind her. I felt a sense of satisfaction. That's what she gets for talking about me behind my back.

By 9:00, Rachel was already tipsy, so Percy was spending as much time with her before she got real drunk. He told me after she was drunk that he was planning on filming all the stupid things Leo was going to do.

"I think he is going to try to jump off the roof into the pool. I need to supervise." He had said.

I was grossed out when I walked into a room where Percy and Rachel were making out on the couch. Everyone was doing it, but something was particularly disgusting about their little session. I promptly walked out and was surprised to find Selina there without Charlie.

"Annabeth!" She yelled over the loud music. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hey! Where's Charlie?" I yelled back.

"Out of town!" She hiccuped, obviously a little drunk. "Do you want to dance with me. I'm

lonely!"

I was going to find Piper and see what she was doing, but looking across the room I saw her dancing with Jason. Not wanting to interrupt all of their shenanigans, I agreed and let Selina drag me out to the middle of the dance floor.

We danced like crazy. All around us people were jumping up and down to the music and kept jostling us. It smelled like sweat and the air was hard to breathe because of how many people there were. Selina and I had to yell at each other to be able to understand each other. I danced with some boy I didn't even know for a little bit, but we both quickly got bored and left each other. After two hours my legs were exhausted and my throat hurt from singing and yelling. I shouted at Selina that I was going to go outside to get some fresh air and sit down.

I went out to the big backyard and walked more towards the back to get away from people. I sat down on a bench and took off my shoes and rubbed my feet. That's when I noticed who was on the bench next to me. Thalia. She was glaring at me.

I decided to play it cool. "Hey, cool party right?"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and took a sip from her cup.

That made me mad. Sure, she was drunk and not completely in the right mind, but she should still have the decency to try and act curtisay. "Look," I said calmly, "I have no idea what your problem is. Stop acting like a jerk."

"My problem?" She said defensively, "Your the one who is at fault."

"Why?" I raised my voice. No one else was around, I could get loud if I wanted. "Because I went with different people to some stupid party? Are you that jealous and insecure?"

"No!" She threw her cup. "You completely replaced me! All to get in the popular crowd? All you do is hang out with Piper and Percy! The second they want to hang out with them, you ditch us?"

"I've been friends with them for a long time, I just started hanging out with them now because you've been moody and needy! I just didn't want to go to a couple parties with you! Why is that such a big deal?"

"I was just trying to do something nice for you to help you forget about Luke!" She screamed. "Then you act like I'm a burden or something! The world doesn't revolve around you Annabeth."

"I know it doesn't!" I screamed back. "I think you don't know that yourself! No one else had a problem with me sitting somewhere else, because no one else is as insane as you! And you talked crap about me to your brother who is also my friend! I had a great time without you tonight, because I didn't have anyone constantly complains to me about something she wanted to do."

"You're ridiculous! You have this crazy need to fit in and be pretty and cool, that it trumps your friendships. So you decided to just leave up and show up to this party with a whole new group of friends, like I don't even exist or anything!"

"I got a whole new group of friends because they make me happy. I'm unhappy when I'm with you! Maybe I do try too hard to fit in, but you try too hard to make sure you are so out of the ordinary, that you make it impossible for people to like you!"

"People like me because I'm real. You're fake and don't deserve the new friends you got." Then she got really angry. "Maybe that's why Luke cheated on you. Because you were fraud and shallow."

Wow. That hurt. I blinked for a second then said, "You're really drunk. I know you wouldn't say that if you were sober, but if you really do feel that way, I guess I just won't hang out with you anymore. You don't have to worry about me not eating lunch with you anymore. If you keep this up Thalia, you are going to lose a lot more friends than just me."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked away, but I could tell what I said got to her. It was true. I could tell she was putting a strain on more relationships then just ours.

I sat back down on the bench, put my head in my hands and sobbed. My best friend in the whole world, was no longer even my friend. First Luke, then Thalia, my entire life was falling apart. I regretting coming to this party at all. After a couple minutes I felt a person sit next to me.

"Hey," It was Percy, "You okay?"

He held his arms open for a hug and I fell into his arms. I cried and cried and held my face into his chest. His arms were strong and comforting. Normally I would have died for this moment, but right now I was too sad to care.

Eventually I pulled my head out. "Sorry."

"Don't be," He smiled at me. "What's wrong?"

"Thailia and I had a huge fight," I sniffed. "We aren't friends anymore."

"Your revenge plan didn't work." He laughed in a sweet way. It made me feel so much

better. Like maybe the world wasn't going to end.

"Yeah guess not." I hiccuped. "I didn't know she would care so much that I ate with you

guys."

"Hey, that's on her." He rubbed my back. "I'm so happy you are hanging out with us. You

are a really good friend. And if she can't see that, then I'm sorry for her."

I looked him in the eyes. "Thank you so much. It means a lot."

He nodded. "Where would I be without my co-designated driver?"

I laughed. How was he able to make me laugh after I had the worst fight of my life?

"Stuck alone with a lot of drunk teenagers." I joked.

"Exactly. I need you." He wrapped an arm around me. "Let's go in when you're ready." I rubbed my eyes. "I'm ready. It's fine. Everyone will just think I'm high."

We walked in, grabbed all our friends, and drove everyone home. The car ride was full of throw up, slurred words, and yelling. But each one of these people made me feel so much better. I really liked them. I finally felt free from the toxic relationship I had with Thalia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reveiwing and favoriting my story. I really appreciate it so much. If you have any thing you would like to happen in the story please, please, please let me know. Thank you so much for reading!**

Percy: Chapter 5

One month later

This last month has been exciting, new, and horrible all at the same time. Let's start with the good part because I like to consider myself to be a positive person. Rachel and I hit our two year anniversary. We went to a beach about an hour away, then went out for a nice dinner, and ended the night at a midnight showing of some movie about a dog that dies. I hated it, but Rachel was in love with it and kept raving about how cute it was. So I pretended to like it.

Annabeth started eating lunch with us. Something about her personality fit so well into our group. Her and Leo had this great gag going about them both being the only single ones in the group, and Leo kept jokingly flirting with her. Don't worry, I think both of them would rather eat a live toad before dating each other. Her and Piper constantly teased each other and even the most brilliant minds would never be able to understand their constant strings of inside jokes. Her and Jason always studied together and have had 3 roast battles; one of which ended with Frank and Leo rolling on the floor laughing. Frank loved having deep conversations with Annabeth about life, school, and the deep hatred they both had for Mrs. Hera the principal. Hazel and Annabeth once spent a whole lunch playing Papa's Freezeria, and now are on level 16. Rachel and Annabeth got along easily, both were so smart they could easily rant together, and even had friendly debates.

We had been tutoring together every other day after school, and it was helping my grades enormously. I had all A's and B's, and was able to go home without any homework and fall asleep by 8:30 if I wanted. We often talked about the old days, when we used to hang out everyday.

One day Annabeth said, "I just miss Grover so much! It just isn't the same without him." Which gave me a brilliant idea. Every end of the month Grover visits me and we hang out on the weekend. We stay at my dads, eat loads of pizza (and enchiladas which he loves), and watch TV the whole weekend. So when he texted me that he was coming in town on Friday, I told him to come to school at 6:00 so we could surprise Annabeth. He was ecstatic about the idea and suggesting getting ice cream afterwards.

When we walked into the library for tutoring, Annabeth didn't even notice me at first. She had her curly hair in a high ponytail, white workout shorts, and an orange tank top on. She looked kind of upset, but as soon as she saw me and Grover her face lit up. She screamed, earning her a loud hush from the librarian, blushed at her mistake, and ran up to Grover and gave him a big hug.

"Grover!" She whisper-yelled. "I haven't seen you in a hundred years!"

"I know!" Grover said. Grover was very short, shorter than Annabeth, and I could tell he was trying to stand on his tip-toes. "What have you been up to?"

Annabeth was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I was thrilled that I was able to do this for her. Lately, she'd been upset because of Thalia and all the drama that came with their newly ruined friendship, and seeing her so happy was amazing. "Oh, just helping Seaweed Brain here pass his classes."

"Not true," I interjected. "I was already passing them." "Barely." Grover smirked. "How's Luke?"

Annabeth made a face. "Over. Let's go sit down."

Grover raised his eyebrows. So I wasn't the only one who noticed the quick change in subject anytime Luke got brought up. But he ignored it and sat down with her.

We got almost nothing done in the next hour, we were too busy chatting. It wasn't a big deal since it was the weekend, but Annabeth felt bad and made me promise that we would get together this weekend to finish it. The three of us talking just was so easy. All we did was remember old times. The biggest talking point was the one time we tried to run away in a zoo truck.

We were 12 and all were feeling a little moody one day. My parents were getting divorced, Annabeth's mom missed her track meet for work, and Grover was just kind of hungry. So when we saw a zoo truck transporting animals near my house, Annabeth suggesting we get in it and run away to LA, where the animals were going. We made it about two miles before the smell got to us and we snuck out of the car. We had to walk home, but the exercise made us all feel a little bit better. When we got back to my house, my mom got upset with us, but ending up laughing because it was just so stupid of us.

After Grover had left, Annabeth and I were walking to our cars when she stopped me and said, "Thank you so much for inviting him. Thalia had just sent me a nasty text message, I'm guessing she's drunk. But, it made me feel so much better. It was really thoughtful of you."

I smiled and joked, "Hey, co-DD's stick together and make sure the other is at peak emotion level." Co-DDs was our new joke after Annabeth's fight with Thalia.

Annabeth gave me a little smile and nodded. She hopped into her car and I watched her drive off until she was out of eyesight. I didn't want to go home. I had to go home to Gabe.

That was why this month had been so horrible. Normally I only stay with my mom when Gabe is out of town. He goes on business trips for weeks at a time which is great. Then I get alone time with my mom. She doesn't know that he sometimes hits me, but knows I hate him. After she first married him, she promised they would get divorced as soon as I finished college. She just needed money, and he had a steady job. I know she would leave as soon as she found out about my secret, but then she would have to work full time. Her ultimate goal in life was to become a writer, but without an actual book out, she doesn't make very much money. My dad sends her money, but not enough.

This month I stayed with both of them, because my dad was gone for the whole month. Normally my dad lets me stay at his house when he's gone, but his brother was staying there because his house was under construction. So I had to spend a whole month with Gabe.

I tried to come home late every night, so he might already be in bed. But on occasion he would have poker games with friends and then would have to stay up late cleaning before my mom got home. Two times, he had gotten frustrated with me. What over, I couldn't tell you. I tried to stay quiet, do what he asked, and get it done quickly. However, sometimes even if I breathed too loudly it would invoke him to hit me. I would try to stop him, but he was 200 plus pounds and could lift over 300 pounds. If I even tried to pick a fight with him, I would end up in the hospital.

Today I had to go to school with a huge black eye. I woke up early for swim and snuck into my mom's bathroom to steal some makeup. I could keep my head down until swim started, put on my goggles and hoped no one would notice. Then I went into a bathroom stall and used the camera on my phone to cover up my bruises.

The only person who noticed throughout the whole day was Rachel, who was a makeup expert. We were sitting in my car when she touched my face and asked, "What's this?"

"Oh," I tried to look embarrassed. "I ran into a wall. It's embarrassing, so I tried to cover it up."

"Baby, that's not embarrassing!" She laughed at me. She wouldn't laugh if she knew the truth.

"I guess not," I grabbed her hand. "Just don't tell anyone. I don't want any of the guys making fun of me."

She looked a little confused. I normally was fine with people making fun of me. "Okay, Percy. I won't." I kissed her on the head and we went back to singing to the radio.

When I came home after killing as much time as possible, my mom was there. I was safe tonight.

I flung my backpack on my bed. Even though my room was huge at my dad's, I loved this room so much more. It had blue walls, a grey bed, and posters of my favorite bands and sport players. I kept it messy, because cleaning made me want to puke. I just Jason clean whenever he came over.

Just then I remember that my dad was coming home the next day. Thank God. I decided to pack a bag for my dad's house, and remembered that Annabeth wanted to finish studying. We could study there, instead of at school. It was closer to her house anyway. I texted her, then started to get ready for bed.

"Percy, sweetie," My mom knocked on my door. I let her in. I made sure my mom installed a lock on my door after Gabe moved in. "Were you planning on just not saying hi at all?"

Actually I was. I was planning on leaving early the next morning for my dad's before Gabe and her woke up so I could avoid any conflict. "Oh, sorry! I'm just tired."

She smiled. "I bet you are. Long day. Are you going to your dad's tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said apologetically. I could tell she didn't want me to. I think she got lonely with just Gabe. "Annabeth and I are going to study there."

My mom's face lit up. "You guys should study here once Gabe leaves! He'll be gone in 3 weeks."

"Totally, Annabeth really misses you," I tried to make her feel better about me leaving.

"Oh what a sweetheart! I packed you a lunch for tomorrow. I know your dad can't cook and I don't want you to just eat cereal the whole time. I'll make Annabeth one too," She kissed my head. "I have work early tomorrow, so I'm heading off to bed."

"I should go to bed too." I hugged her. When she left I checked in the mirror to make sure my make up was still on. If she knew I had a black eye she would automatically be suspicious.

The next day I woke up early and threw on the first clothes I found in my closet. I snuck out of my room, passed Gabe and my mom's room, and grabbed a bagel from the kitchen. I almost forgot my mom's lunch, but remembered to grab it last minute. She had put a heart on Annabeth's bag.

The drive to my dad's was around 40 minutes since I lived in central Manhattan and traffic was crazy. My dad's was close to school, only a 10 minute drive, but the drive from my mom's took forever. I love driving though, because my dad bought me an awesome truck for my 16th.

When I got to my dad's, I had to walk into his busy lobby. He lives in a huge apartment. Probably 7 times bigger than my mom's, with a tiny aquarium in it. He keeps his favorite types of fish there. My room is huge, and I hate it. It lacks the comfort that is at my mom's house. Normally I end up sleeping on a loft in the living room and bringing a bunch of blankets and pillows.

My uncle had already left by the time I got there. My dad and his brother's weren't close, but still did nice things for each other from time to time. Annabeth was coming over at 10:00, so I had two hours to kill before she came. I was about to turn on the TV and lounge, when my dad burst open the door, singing Yellow Submarine.

"Percy!" He said in his loud voice. "How are you?"

I got up from the couch and walked over to hug him. "Glad your back."

My dad threw his suitcase on the kitchen table. "How was the horrible hog? God, why your mother decided to marry that piece of shit, I'll never know!"

"He's kind of the worst." My dad didn't really know anything about my life with my mom, besides that I hated Gabe. He kind of figured my mom had lots of money, because when they were still married, she never needed to worry about it. "I have a friend coming over soonish."

"Ah-don't worry, I'll stay out of your hair. I'm leaving to go fight Zues on something. He wants to make horrible company decisions and I won't let him." My dad fought his brother, Zues, on everything. Jason, Thalia, and I often joked about how if we fought as much as they did, we wouldn't even be able to look at each other with getting angry at school.

4 hours later Annabeth and I were sitting on my bed in the loft laughing.

"Remember that one time at the St. Louis arch when that lady's dog attacked you?" Annabeth giggled and wiped away some tears.

"How could I forgot?" I laughed. "I'm scarred for life. I'll never get a chihuahua!"

"And-and-and-" Annabeth could hardly keep from laughing. "That one time you made your mom only feed you blue food for a week? She finally gave up when you wouldn't eat any vegetables because blue ones don't exist! So she threatened not to feed you!"

"It's practically abuse! At least blue is better than grey! I bet there aren't any grey foods!"

"Oysters are kind of grey," She thought for a while. "I don't think there are. But I don't need to eat my favorite color. That's weird! I forgot how cruel you used to be to me about my color preferences!"

I jokingly rolled my eyes. "Annabeth, there is not a color duller than grey. Then again, it matches your personality."

"Ah! How rude!" She threw a pillow at me, when started an all out pillow war. At one point I almost fell off the loft.

After Annabeth and I had decided her as the winner of the pillow fight, we realized how exhausted we were from laughing. I sat up and said, "I need food."

"You always need food," Annabeth rolled her eyes and started climbing down the ladder.

"My mom made us both a lunch," I said climbing down after her. "I'm sure it's not blue though."

"How unfortunate. Tell your mom she's the best."

I fished the lunches out of the fridge while Annabeth sat up on my counter. Just then my phone rang. I handed her the lunch then checked my phone. It was Rachel.

"One sec," I said and Annabeh gave me a thumbs up while digging into her sandwich. I picked up the phone. "Hey babe! What's up?"

"P-percy!" Rachel sounded like she was crying. "I'm so s-sorry!"

"Rachel? What's wrong?" I stopped fishing through the fridge. Annabeth looked up curiously.

"Percy!" She moaned. "We have to break up!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Please reveiw and tell me what you would like to happen! It is going to be much harder for me to start updating because school starts in 3 days, so any help to inspire me to write is the best! Thank you so much for reading! 3**

Chapter 6: Percy

The whole world seemed to stop. I could hear my heartbeat and everytime I breathed in and out I felt my breath moving in and out of my lips. My ears were ringing and everything suddenly seemed fuzzy. Was it always this hard to breath?

"W-what?" I said quietly after a long pause. This had to be a joke. Rachel would never do this to me. Especially not over the phone.

Rachel was sobbing, it sounded like it was hard for her to breathe. "I'm so sorry Percy!" "Why?" I ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to pull it out. "Why are you doing this?" "It's not my fault! Please don't be angry!" How was I not supposed to be angry. My world

had just been turned upside down. We were going to be junior prom king and queen. We were going to go to the same college, find an apartment, get married. We were going to have the best life together.

I glanced at Annabeth, who was trying to look like she wasn't listening. "Well, it isn't my fault! What did I even do?"

"It's not your fault at all! It's my parents! My mom is leaving my dad and making me come with her. We're moving to California!" She could barely get out the words.

"Come on, Rachel. Stay with your dad! I can't have you leave!" I almost started crying. I wanted to kill her dad. Rachel had spent many days in my car after school complaining about him. I just figured it was some teenage rebellious stage she was going through. She never told me about her parents fighting.

"Percy, I don't want to leave. It-it is a chance for my mom and I to start over. I can't stay with him. I'm leaving tomorrow," She whispered the last part. "You've been the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. Whenever I was with you I was so happy. I need you to know, that if I could, I would want us to stay together."

"Then let's stay together!" I almost yelled. "It's only two years. Then I'll move to California for college."

"Percy, it can't work like that. I need a clean slate. I can't have any connections to back home. It's too painful. I can't even see you to say goodbye. I can't do it. It-it'll hurt too bad." Rachel was talking so quietly I could barely hear her.

"That's so selfish. What about me, Rachel?" I felt forgotten, unloved, and hurt. The only person who I never had to worry about was Rachel. My dad was gone all the time and shallow, my mom has a toxic marriage and money troubles, and it was so hard to be myself around my friends. Rachel was my escape. If she was gone, I don't know what I'd do.

"I get the chance to be selfish for once. I'm so sorry Percy. You don't deserve this. I really, really love you."

Something came over me. Not peace, exactly, more of an acceptance. Rachel was leaving. I had to move on. If this was the last I would talk to her, I didn't want to end it in a fight. "Okay, Rachel. I love you too. I understand."

"W-what?" She sounded shocked. I could tell she was bracing herself for a fight. "Percy, are you sure? It's totally fine if you yell at me. I'm in the wrong."

"No, you're not," I sighed. "It's your dad's fault. The time I spent as your boyfriend was amazing Rachel. Let's not end it on a sour note."

"Percy. I don't deserve you." She started sobbing harder. Girls are so confusing. I just gave her good news. Why is she crying harder?

"No, you deserve better. Rachel, let's keep in touch, okay? I know you want a fresh start, but if you ever come back or if I head over to California I want to meet up."

"Of course! Percy, I wish you the best. I'll call you al the time. You were the best thing in my life."

"Thanks. I hope California is as amazing as they say it is. I love you." I started tearing up. This was too hard.

"Thank you Percy. For everything. Thank you for not being angry. I love you so much." And she hung up.

I dropped my phone. And started to cry. God, this was so embarrassing. Annabeth just had to be here at my weakest moment. She quickly got up and pulled me into a hug. She rubbed circles onto my back and I sobbed into her shoulder. We stayed like that for so long, I lost track of time. Eventually the tears stopped. I wasn't ready for them too, but it was just too embarrassing to be crying into Annabeths shoulder. I was supposed to be the strong one. Thank God my dad had left. I couldn't bare him seeing me cry.

Annabeth grabbed my face and looked me directly in the eyes. "Percy, it's okay to cry. You did something I could never do. You are an amazing person and you don't deserve this happening to you."

I didn't really know how to reply. I just whispered, "Thanks."

Annabeth bit her lip. She looked like she wanted to ask something. "W-was it her dad?" I nodded. She grabbed my hand. "Then it wasn't your fault. And you forgave her anyway. Percy, that takes serious good character. I don't think I've ever met anyone who would do that."

I took a long shaky sigh. "Annabeth, thank you so much. I'm-I'm glad you're here."

"Hey, us Co-DDs have to stay together." I laughed a little. "Look, you're already laughing. We're on the road to recovery. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Actually, yeah. That sounds great." I said and got up and made my way to the movie room. My dad had made a little room for movie watching with posters of his favorite movies; Jaws, Finding Nemo, Finest Hour, and a couple other ocean movies. There was a big couch with lots a blankets.

Annabeth looked at all the movies. "I'm guessing not a romance movie."

"Yeah," I laughed. "Probably not."

She chose Oceans 11. I had never seen it which she was appalled over. "It's amazing.

It's great, cause you're rooting for the villains."

With both of us cuddle up in blankets (separate blankets, don't worry), a comfortable room temperature, and how tired I was from crying, I got super sleepy. I tried to stay awake because Annabeth was really into it. She kept giving me little tidbits about the making of the movie and fun facts about the actors, which I tried to reply or just hum to. But soon, my eyes were so heaving I had to pinch myself from falling asleep. Eventually I gave in and fell into a deep sleep. I felt warm and comfortable and I almost forgot about Rachel. _

**Annabteh **

When Percy didn't reply to my fun fact about Brad Pitt, I looked over and saw that he was asleep. He looked cute in his sleep. His hair was even more messed up than normal, he had flushed cheeks, and he was drooling a little bit. I quickly looked away though, before it got creepy with me watching him sleep.

He needed the sleep. I probably slept for a whole day after Luke and I broke up. But Percy's breakup was way different than mine. Mine had ended with screaming and crying and a deep hatred for each other, but Percy's had ended with forgiveness and the promise of friendship. If I had to break up with anyone, it would be Percy. Actually if I had to date anyone, it would be Percy.

I sat there and watched the rest of the movie. I debated what to do; wake Percy up or figure something else to do. There was no way I was waking Percy up so I put in the next movie. Since, he was asleep, I could watch something boring that would make Percy want to scream. I put on the Darkest Hour. I love historical movies almost as much as I love the Oceans movies.

Halfway through the movie I almost jumped out of my seat when Percy said in a disgusted voice, "What even is this movie?"

"Oh my gosh!" I laughed. "I thought you were asleep."

"Well, I had to wake up to the most boring movie in the world. I was awake for about 10 minutes before I wanted to die." Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was cute watching him wake up. He moved way slower and had drool on his chin.

"Oh, it's a movie about Churchill. I like it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mature, aren't we?" Percy pushed off his blankets and stood up. "I'm bored. Let's go get some food. I never ended up eating. I crave sugar"

I got up. "Are you sure? After Luke and I broke up I stayed home for days until Thalia forced me to go to parties with her. They made me more miserable."

"Well good thing we aren't going partying," Percy said as he grabbed a jacket. I could tell he was trying to act normal. Not like he had just gone through a break up. I grabbed my backpack and threw back on my black hoodie. Percy held the door open for me. "We are going to frozen yogurt."

"Oh, delicious. I like froyo even more than ice cream," I said as we walked to the elevator.

"I disagree entirely with you, ice cream is much better," Percy pressed the button for the elevator a hundred times before it opened. "However, there is a good froyo place right my here, and I don't feel like walking 6 miles for ice cream."

When we got there, almost no one was in the store. Percy automatically went for the samples. He tried every single flavor until going for a mix of chocolate, mocha, blueberry, and peach.

"That looks disgusting!" I said filling mine up with vanilla.

"You can't talk," Percy said, a look of disgust on his facing staring at my vanilla yogurt. "Vanilla is a flavor for wimps."

"You put a bunch of toppings on it!" I said defensively. "It is scientifically proven to be the way to go."

"Science is wrong. My heart is right and my heart wants to have fun and try all the flavors." Percy said as he dumped on gummy bears and boba. I made a face.

Percy insisted on paying, which was very gentlemanly thing to do. We got a seat outside and ate and talked. I could tell Percy was hurting. He forced laughter and smiles, but every once in a while I could hear his voice shake a little. Finally he looked up at me and said, "Annabeth, would you mind staying the night? I'd sleep on the loft and you can sleep in my room. My dad won't care, I had Rachel over all the time. And it's fine if you don't want to, I get it. I just don't want to be alone and you've been so nice. And I don't know if your dad will let you but-"

"Percy," I interrupted his ramblings. "It's fine. I'm staying with my mom and she won't even notice. It'll be fun."

That night we made pizza together from scratch. It was pretty disgusting but we ate it anyway because there was nothing else to eat. Then we played Monopoly which I crushed him in, then Sorry which he crushed me in.

At one point his dad came in. "Are you spending the night?"

I nodded and Percy said, "It's fine right?"

"Oh yeah I don't care," He then tried some of our pizza and spit it back out. "What is this! Poison?"

Around 10:00, I headed off to bed while Percy put away all the dishes. As I was fixing the bed up Percy knocked on my door. "Come in," I said.

"Hey," Percy poked his head in. "Um, you don't have to sleep in that. Here-" he opened his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "These don't fit me anymore."

"Oh, thanks!" I said. We both stood there for a while before I said, "So...what's up?"

"Um, I just really wanted to thank you for today. I almost forgot about Rachel and I don't feel like crap anymore. I'm glad I wasn't alone."

"Percy, you did the same for me after Thalia. It would be pretty shitty of me if I didn't help you out."

'Yeah well- I'll let you change and go to bed." He blushed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I smiled and waved goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Annabeth

2 months later

I was nervous. No-beyond nervous. Way beyond "butterflies in my stomach" stage. I was in "big angry bird flying around in my stomach" stage. I thought I was going to throw up. I actually spent a few minutes above the toilet, hoping and praying something would come up so I didn't have to go to my mother's stupid banquet.

It was her 20th anniversary of her company and instead of quietly celebrating with her employees, she had decided to throw a huge party. It was going to be at the biggest party center she could find, with the finest kitchen staff, and the most expensive party decorators. She had said it was simply a business party, a way to get more clients, but I knew the truth. It was all a big scam so she could show off to all the other big-time company owners how successful her business was.

Then, a week ago she had the brilliant idea to have me give a speech. She was going to do it herself, but realised it was look much better for her reputation to have her daughter do it. If I was put-together, beautiful, and seemed to be likeable, people would think she was an amazing mother and company owner. In the beginning I had resisted, but after the promise of a new fancy computer I gave in; consequently, had spent the rest of my week going over my speech thousands of times. I even took up some of Percy and I's tutoring so I make him drill me on my speech. I could say it forwards and backwards now.

I was currently looking in the mirror, trying desperately to find a way to make me look better. I felt fat, ugly, and extremely unfit to give a speech to 1,000 rich and judgemental adults. I was wearing a short navy blue dress and white heels. I was freezing, but had learned from a young age that beauty is pain. My hair, which was already wavy, was curled even more so I had little bouncy rolls in my hair. I looked like I was trying way too hard, especially with my face caked with makeup. I had recently flared up with acne, and although my mother assured me it was impossible to tell, I felt hideous.

My mom walked in my room, wearing a classic black business woman outfit. She smiled and grabbed my shoulders. "You look beautiful Annabeth."

"No," I said shrugged her hands off and tugged on my dress. "I look ugly and I am going to die of embarrassment on that stage."

"Well you better not," My mom huffed in disapproval. "There are going to be hugely important executives at this party, and you have to appear your best."

I groaned. "How can I forget! Dad would never make me do this."

"Your father isn't buying you that new computer," My mom applied a new layer of lipstick. "And remind me, but aren't you talking to me, not him?"

I glared at her, but it was true. With all of the faults my mother had, it was easier living with her than my dad. We hadn't talked since the fight before school started. Neither of us had reached out, and I'm not sure if either of us ever will.

"Whatever," I grumbled. "I'm going to get Piper."

"Isn't that Aphrodite's daughter? Horrible woman. Always talking about herself." "Well, I like her daughter. And your party is literally so you can talk about yourself," I quickly sped-walked out of the room before she could yell at me.

Angrily rehearsing my speech on the way to my car, I kicked a rock and stubbed my toe. I let out a loud curse word partly at the rock and partly towards my mother and her party. I slammed the door to my car and drove as quickly as I could to Piper's house. Both her and her mom were outside.

Piper's mom was super young, because she had Piper when she was 17. She was gorgeous, and describing her wouldn't do any justice. Piper often complained about people asking if they were sisters. When I pulled up, Piper gave me a relieved look.

"Annabeth sweetie," Aphrodite and Piper walked up to my car. They both looked beautiful, Piper in a dark green romper and Aphrodite in a long pink dress. "Thanks so much for taking Piper. I just always take so long getting ready. I'll just have to be fashionably late!"

I smiled politely. "No worries. You look very pretty."

"Darling," She drew out all of her words in a high sweet voice. "You are too sweet. I know your mother, you don't want to be late. You better leave now."

"Yeah, bye Mom," Piper said annoyed and rolled up her window in her mom's face. Then intimating her mother's voice said, "Annabeth, honey, I want to leave quickly. Drive quickly so I don't have to see my mother dearest."

I drove way above the speed limit on the way there. If I was late, my mother might have a seizure. Piper and I both didn't want to go at all, but since almost all the parents at my highschool were invited so were most of the friends.

"Is Hazel going?" Piper asked. When I nodded she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I'll have more friends. Percy?"

"I think so," I tried to sound nonchalant. Things between Percy and I were great. No-more than great. We hung out all the time. I knew for a fact he was going. I triple-checked.

"Ah, stop trying to be cool Annabeth! I know you like him," I felt my face getting hot as Piper raised her eyebrows and made a kissy face.

"Shut up!" I laughed cooly, as if nothing was bugging me. "We're just friends."

"Sure," Piper rolled her eyes. "But it's good you're just friends. If you started dating, you would be his rebound. People would talk about it behind your back. That's what happened with me after Jason broke up with Reyna. I got dirty looks all the time. Everyone liked them together so much."

I hadn't ever thought of that. Everyone liked Rachel and Percy together. When they had broken up, I had seen girls actually crying and saying that love can't be real. Even though we'd probably never get together, I couldn't stand anymore drama. I don't want to walk down the hallway and see people staring at me. My strange need to seem popular overcame any wish I had to be with Percy.

I kept quiet the rest of the ride, thinking and pretending to listen to Piper rant about Jason's latest idoitic boyfriend moment. When we got to the party, people were already there. It was a really nice venue. It was at a barn house, with a huge backyard. There were big willow trees all around the property and a gazebo in one part of the property. Fairy lights hung over all the tables, hanging from the trees. There was a big stage in front of all the tables with a podium. The place where I would make my dreaded speech.

We walked up to Jason, Hazel, Leo, and Frank. Leo and Frank were having a heated debate over something. When I walked up Leo was saying, "No way! Kangaroos are way too big!"

Not wanting to get involved in that I smiled at Hazel. She was wearing a purple dress with flowers. "You look beautiful, Hazel."

"You look like a goddess, Annabeth!" She exclaimed. "You are going to do so good on your speech!"

"Both of the things you just said are totally false." Hazel just rolled her eyes.

Just then Percy walked into the group. Wow. He looked stunning. He wore a navy blue suit and even though his hair wasn't brushed (like normal) he looked like a model. I had to tell myself to stop, that I couldn't be his rebound, but he still looked so gorgeous.

"You nervous, Wise Girl?" He grinned.

I gave him a look like, "what do you think". He laughed then turned his attention to Jason. We all made small talk until everyone had seated. We all sat at one table, avoiding talking to any adults. I didn't remember anything that happened up to my speech. I was so nervous. At one point my mother got up and spoke, then introduced me.

I got up, and with shaking legs walked up to the stage. I looked out at the crowd and gulped. There were so many famous CEOs and company owners. I took a deep breath and started my speech. "Hello, and thank you all for coming! If you don't know me, my name is Annabeth Chase. My mother, Athena Chase, started her company exactly 20 years ago. Since then, it has taken off and accomplished many amazing things. From building housing developments to company buildings, her company had done so many things for our city. We are so grateful to each and every one of you for helping my mother and her amazing team of workers make this city look amazing. We could not have done it without you.

"I remember going to mom's office when I was 6 years old. My mother was in the middle of a board meeting. She was going over plans to make a new building in the center of the city. I remember looking at the blueprints and being amazed. There was so much detail and thought put into every little aspect of the building. It was so different seeing my normally laid back mother in businesswoman attitude. She was making sure that everything was perfect. From such a young age I could tell that she and all of her workers cared a crazy amount that each of her customers were satisfied with what they made for them." That whole story was a lie. I had never gone to her office. I wasn't allowed. And she certainly wasn't a laid back parent.

I looked over at Percy. He gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and continued. "Now with her 20th year working hard at her company, my mother and the rest of the company wishes to express so much gratitude to each of you. Each of you helped her execute her visions and do her dream job-designing buildings for other people. Each of you helped make this city a better place, because you helped her. Each of you are wonderful, kind, loyal clients and there is no way that we can express our gratitude. Hopefully, some free food from our company will help." This got a chuckle. Thank God. "Please enjoy our all-you-can-eat bar. I'll wrap this up because I know you are all starving.

"If you leave this party knowing anything, it's that Athena Co. is grateful for each of you and hopes to continue doing business with all of you. Thank you so much for coming and have an amazing weekend."

I tried to gracefully exist as they clapped for me. My friends were all whooping and my mom shot them a glare. When I got down, Percy squeezed my leg and mouthed, "You did so good!"

We all ate food, which was delicious, and then talked for a while. After a short bit, Piper and Jason left, probably to go make out at his house. Leo ran off to flirt with a bunch of girls, and Hazel and Frank were in deep conversation.

"Hey," Percy stood up. "Let's go walk around. This place is nice."

"Oh sure," I got up and flattened my dress. Percy tucked in my chair. "What a gentlemen."

Percy laughed. "I know. My mom's been teaching me all the gentlemanly things. I can even slow dance now."

"Wow Mr. Jackson!" I teased. We were walking on a walkway, with willow trees all around us. It was beautiful. "That's better than me. I think I would trip."

"I could teach you," He said. I blushed. "And I'm sure you're great. You can be so poised. You didn't stutter or anything on you're speech."

"Well, I have been practicing non-stop," We arrived at a huge willow. The branches were hanging down to the ground.

"Let's go in here!" Percy said, pulling back the branches so I could walk through. As we walked through it the branches messed up my hair.

"God, my hair's all messed up now," I groaned.

Percy pushed my hair out of my face. I felt my face turn beet red. "Stop Annabeth. You look beautiful."

"No I don't! Everyone keeps saying that but my hair is frizzy and my face is flaring up with acne. And this dress sucks-"

He cut me off by kissing me. The world stopped. I could hear my heartbeat and every little sound around me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He smelled amazing. This was all I wanted for what seemed like my whole life. I would dream about it at night, how perfect it would be. And it was perfect. Beyond perfect.

But then I remembered what Piper said and I pulled back. I just stared into his beautiful green eyes as they sparkled. I wanted to say something, but words couldn't seem to come into my mouth. Percy smiled, "Annabeth, you are perfect. Don't believe otherwise."

"Percy I-" I stuttered. "I'm not-"

"Oh my God," He suddenly was flustered. "I'm sorry! I thought you felt the same way!" "No, I do!" I said quickly. "I've liked you for a long time. I just- Percy I can't be your rebound!"

"You aren't!" Percy thought about it and said. "I mean it seems like you are. But trust me, you aren't. I've liked you for so long. You know that, don't you?"

"I know, but other people don't. People will whisper and talk bad about me."

Percy shook his head. "What do you care? You know you aren't, so it doesn't matter." I almost started to cry. "But Percy, it does matter. People will talk and say that I'm just your backup and all of these nasty things. I try so hard to fit in, it'll ruin everything!" "Annabeth, why do you care so much about what people think of you?"

"I don't know," I groaned. "I just-I just do. But I do really, really like you Percy."

"So what do you want to do, Annabeth? So can we just not date?" Percy gave a long sigh.

Just then, an idea hit me. "Percy, they don't have to know. We can do it in secret!"

Percy looked skeptical. "That'll be hard. We couldn't do anything during school."

"No-it'll be fine!" I was getting excited. This might work. "We hang out all the time after school anyway. It's only out of school. No one will suspect anything. Besides, it's more fun this way, right?"

"I don't know about more fun. But I guess it could be a little fun. Would we not tell anyone, not even Jason and Piper and all them?" Percy was starting to warm up to the idea, I could tell.

"NO!" I almost shouted. Piper was the one who told me it would be like I was his rebound. I couldn't deal with her judgment. I tried to cover for my heal. "I mean, Leo might tell someone. Or any of them really. Best just be between us."

"It'll be hard when we take that road trip over spring break," The seven of us were going to drive to Florida and back over spring break.

"I know, but we can do it," I kissed him again. It was so natural, like we had been doing it our whole lives. When I pulled away he grinned at me.

"Okay, Wise Girl," He laughed. "As long as you keep kissing me like that."

"You bet," I said. "We should go now. It might be suspicious."

As we walked back I was filled with excitement and uncertainty. What would come next, I didn't know. But I was happier then I had been in a long time. Whatever was going to happen, I was sure it was going to be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Percy

The next day I woke up early. Too early. I had morning swim and was dreading it. I was dreading everything today besides Annabeth.

My bones ached, my head pounded inside my skull, and I had bruises all up and down my arms and chest. There was no way I could go to swim looking like this. No excuse would make sense, and everyone would question me. I was too tired to think up an excuse anyway. What Gabe was doing to me was inexcusable.

Last night was the worst it had ever been. My dad was out of town again, so I was back with my mom and Gabe for another month or two. Gabe had come home drunk after going to a bar, had more drinks, and gotten even more wasted. I knew what was going to come, so I tried to hide in my room. It was no use. The only positive was that I was asleep by the time my mom came home. She never had to see me like this. She still didn't know.

Thank goodness that it was only going to be in the mid-70's today. Too exhausted and hurting to look decent today, I pulled on a blue hoodie, grey sweats, and black vans. I wouldn't be too hot. Spring break was in a week, and we were going to the beach. I just had to hope that the bruises would be healed by then. If not, I would have to be creative and come up with an explanation that wasn't total bullshit.

I had too many secrets now. But one of them was worth it. It was our first day at school together as a couple. We hadn't told anyone, but had come up with a detailed plan of how to meet at school. I went to Annabeth's house yesterday to do "tutoring".

We were laying on her bed while Annabeth explained her plan to me. I wasn't really paying attention, she looked so pretty. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing her lacrosse uniform. I had gone to her game (they won by a long shot) but everyone else was there too so we didn't get any alone time. We left separately then met up at her house.

Annabeth shoved a piece of paper at me. "Okay, Percy, here are the rules."

"Rules?" I said, snapping out of my daydream.

"Yes, keep up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "There's a lot."

"Seriously?" I whined. "Annabeth, I don't know if you remember, but I tend to be a rule breaker. I'm basically a bad boy." I winked at her.

This earned me a whack with a pillow. "You better follow these rules. Number one; don't tell anyone for two months."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why two months?"

"That's enough time so I don't seem like your rebound, right?" Annabeth tapped her pen against her chin.

I shrugged. "Don't ask me. Remember, I think this whole secret dating thing is way too much work. No one will think you're my rebound."

"Well, I'm not so sure. And stop complaining or I'll make it three months." That shut me up."Besides after two months it'll be summer break so it'll be old news by the time we come back to school."

"Brilliant."

"Thanks. Rule number two; we can still meet up at school. We'll have secret meetings and things like that. For example, why don't we meet in the bathroom by the English hall after school."

"That's a girl's bathroom," I interrupted.

"So? No one goes there because the toilet don't work and it smells like piss all the time. Don't ask me why, I don't know." Annabeth looked like she was thinking for a second, possibly on the mystery of the smell of the bathroom. "Number three; if word does get out, you will beat up anyone who is mean to me."

I was shocked. "No way, that'll get me expelled."

"I'm joking." She laughed at my face. "There isn't a third rule. Everything else on that list is ideas for where and when to meet. Am I the least complicated girlfriend ever or what?"

"Or what," I joked leaning over to kiss her. We then had a makeout session followed by ice cream.

But now I was nowhere near as happy or confident in what was to come. Today I was more worried that I would be able to walk out of the apartment without groaning loudly. Swimming was not an option. I would have to text my coach and tell him that I was too sick to come. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay home because then I would have to tell my mom what was wrong and that wasn't going to happen.

So, instead I slowly made my way out of the bad smelling apartment. My car was parked at the nearby parking garage, and even though it was very close, I dreaded the idea of walking that far. I'd have to walk much farther than that today at school. If not for Annabeth, I would have ditched. I was positive that she would make all my problems go away. _

It was 7:50 and school started in 10 minutes. I had spent the last 3 hours sleeping in my car, hoping that just a little more rest would make everything ache less. I had never hated Gabe more. I walked my way over to our usual meeting spot, under a tree by the math buildings. I was sort of proud of myself- I felt like I was walking normal even though each step was killing me.

Piper, Annabeth, Leo, and Jason were all there. Annabeth was beautiful, in denim shorts and a white zip up. She was really tan and her hair was falling down her shoulders-sorry I got distracted.

When I walked over I noticed someone there who looked vaguely familiar. She had caramel straight hair and wore a simple white dress with a jean jacket. She had really pretty green eyes and had long limbs. Her smile was kind and warm, but she had a glint in her eye that told me she could fight anyone she wanted. However, when I walked even closer I noticed something truly strange. Leo had his arm around her!

When Leo noticed me he waved me over. "Hey Percy! Meet my hot girlfriend!"

She blushed and looked apologetic. "I hope you guys are used to him."

"Oh, without a doubt," Jason snorted.

We made eye contact and that's when I realized who she was. I recalled 3 summers ago, right before I started dating Rachel, a brief fling. We were both younger, it knew it wouldn't last because I had to leave the following week. We ended our time together with a kiss, but nothing happened after that.

"Calypso?" I asked.

I saw recognition flash in her eyes too. "Percy?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "You two know each other?''

"Um, yeah," I said, rubbing my neck. We made eye contact again. A silent agreement passed between the both of us. We were both just friends. "We met a few summers ago, at an island vacation my dad took me on."

"We haven't seen each other in years," Calypso said, obviously trying to cover. Making it look like nothing happened. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Same. Things have changed since then," Quickly, I changed the subject. "So, how did you two meet?"

Leo looked back and forth between us, narrowing his eyes. I tensed, hoping nothing would happen and almost sighed in relief when Leo shrugged his shoulders. Then he took a big breath like he was about to tell a long story. "Well, it's quite hilarious. You know at Annabeth's fancy dinner thingie?" We all nodded and Calypso rolled her eyes at Leo's antics. "Well I went to go sit at a table with a bunch of hot chicks, and quickly realized who the hottest was. So I dazzled her with my wit and charm, and she fell for me. Though she may have resisted at first, no one can deny the absolute sexiness of Mr. Leo Valdez. When I asked her out, she first said no. But after many other girls begged to get with me, she got so jealous Calypso said yes-"

"That's not what happened," Calypso interrupted which caused Piper to laugh.

Leo waved his hands. "More or less, details aren't important."

Suddenly Piper yelped out. Jason grabbed her arm making sure she was okay. She gave him a weird look and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You yelped," He said, confused.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just realized- Calypso, you should come with us over Spring Break!" Piper's face lit up. "We have an extra seat in the van, and we are going to drive down to Florida to stay at my parents extra beach cabin."

"I'd love to," Calypso grinned. "I don't have any plans."

Leo pumped his fist. "Hell yeah! I don't have to be the 7th wheel!"

I almost didn't catch it. Lucky for me, Annabeth did. "Um, you wouldn't. I'm single and so is Percy."

"Oh yeah," Leo said, drawing out his 'yeah'. "I always forget you aren't dating. You guys just hang out so much."

"Nope, just friends." I said smirking at Annabeth. Just then the bell rang, to save us from any other trouble.

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth grabbed my arm. Ow. That really hurt. I almost forgot about how bad everything ached, with the new addition of Calypso into our friend group. "Lets go to bio."

I winced as I flung my backpack onto my shoulder. "Yep, don't want to be late."

As we walked, I tried to look normal, but it was hard. Annabeth glanced at me as I was mid-wince. "Percy? Are you okay?"

I straightened my face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a hard swim workout, I'm really sore." "Your hair isn't wet."

"Dries quick, I guess," I lied.

"You look like shit," She felt my forehead.

"Thanks, babe," I muttered. "Now, I feel like shit."

"No, I mean- you look cute. Just tired. And you're a little hot." She looked genuinely concerned.

"You know I am," I tried to brush it off with a joke, but I was actually pretty worried. If I was getting sick, that was a bad sign, right?

"Shut up, you sound like Leo!" She laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"Positive," I smiled at her. "Stop being such a worry wart."

Even though I assured her I was fine, I fell asleep during the first, second, and third block. This earned me a lot of nagging throughout the day to go home from Annabeth. She made me take 2 advil and made sure I drank lots of water throughout the day.

Taking extra precautions she made sure that Hazel knew I wasn't feeling well, so it didn't seem like Annabeth was over worried about me. Hazel mothered me as well, even promising to bring me soup the next day for school. I was fine, and it was starting to get on my nerves, even though I knew they meant well.

The next morning however, my fever had gone down entirely. A good sign. My bruises were starting to disappear. An even better sign. I hoped they would be gone by Saturday morning, which is when we leave for our trip. I was very excited for the trip. It was a chance for me to get away from life and be with the people I love the most. And not having to be with Gabe for a week and a half? Sign me up!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Annabeth

It was a quiet misty morning, the Saturday after school had gotten out for spring break, and all 8 of us were grouchily packing up the car. It was much too early to be up. We were hoping to drive all day to Virginia, and then the next day get up early again and drive to Piper's beach house. We all would have been excited, except 4:00AM is much too early to be happy.

I looked like trash, but had stopped caring what the 7 of the rest of the group thought. Percy had told me it was character development, but I just think we'd all seen Leo do such stupid stuff, nothing could phase us anymore. Even my hideous outfit of grey sweats and a blue sweatshirt, bags under my eyes from exhaustion, and hair is a very messy bun. I had even pulled out all the stops by wearing my fuzzy blue socks under my white crocs. Leo had made fun of me, but I cherished those crocs with all my heart. I wore them everywhere except for school.

Leo had driven his white van to Jason's house, where we were all meeting. It was truly a beautiful house, with huge white columns in front of a large black front door. It looked sort of like the White House, only slightly smaller. There was lots of parking space, so we could park our cars there while we were gone. There were gardens all across the front yard with beautiful flourishing flowers and a pool with a pool house. I had been there many times, visiting Thalia.

Speaking of, I saw Thalia looking out her window at us, glaring. I pretended not to notice, and went over to talk to Calypso, who was struggling to put her bag in the already filled with luggage car. Somehow, she still looked beautiful, her caramel hair falling down her shoulders. She wore black leggings, slippers, and had a fluffy blanket wrapped around her. I was jealous of her at first, I figured her and Percy had some sort of chemistry, but I wasn't going to be a needy girlfriend. Whatever happened was in the past, as they had both made it clear.

"Need help?" I asked, helping her lift up the bag on top of everyone else's.

"Yeah, thanks," She said through a yawn. "It's way too early to do any heavy lifting."

I laughed. I liked her, she was feisty and held her own. Perfect for Leo. "It's too early to do anything."

A breeze went through the air and I shivered. Calypso sat down on the bumper of the van opening her blanket out to me. "Wanna share? It's freezing."

"Oh God, yes!" I sat down next to her as we shivered together. Just then, Percy pulled up bringing coffee for all of us. He wasn't super awake either, but more than anyone else because he was used to it from morning practice. Because of this, we declared him the official morning driver, telling him he could nap after we'd all gotten in our sleep. After he whined forever, I agreed to be his co-pilot until 9:00 when everyone should be up again. Then we could both go to bed.

Percy walked over to us and handed us our drinks. "A chai latte for Calypso, and a white chocolate mocha for Annabeth. Hopefully it'll warm you up, you look cold."

"Thanks," We said in unison reaching out for the warm drinks. The touch automatically made me feel a little better as it heated up my hands.

"Nice crocs," Percy said nodded to my perfect crocs.

I was not in the mood for criticism of my crocs. "Percy, don't make fun of them. I love them and you can fight me."

He held up his hands, consequently spilling some of his coffee. "I'm not. I actually like them, everyone wears them at swim."

"Oh sorry," I said feeling bad. "Well, you should wear yours and we can match."

"Sounds like a plan." He said, walking away to give the rest of the drinks to Frank and Hazel. They were cuddling in the back of Franks truck, being adorable as always.

"Are you two really close?" Calypso asked, looking a Percy as he spilled even more of the coffee on Hazel, frantically apologizing and handing her a napkin. She was trying to assure him it was fine, but his ears were bright red. What a dork.

"Yeah, really close," I said taking a sip of my mocha.

"Why don't you date?"

I felt myself turn red and I choked a little on my drink. "What? Oh, uh, I don't know."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I get it. You already are."

I almost died, right then and there. "No! We aren't! Why would you say that?"

"Wow. You suck at lying."

I turned to look at her. She had a small smirk on her face. "Calypso, you can't tell anyone. Please. Not even Piper or Leo."

"Why? It's not like anyone would care. I've only known you guys for a week but you all seem like really good people. You don't need to keep a secret from them."

"It's not them," Suddenly I felt cold again. Over and over again Percy had told me we didn't need to keep it a secret. Maybe they were both right. Maybe I had mad too big of a deal out of this. "It's just that a few months ago Percy went through a bad break up. It makes it seem like I'm his rebound. I can't- I can't have people judging me at school. And I just went through a bad break up too. Maybe I'm jumping back into things too soon."

Calypso gave me a kind smile. "Annabeth, I get it. But I spent most of my life really alone, my only real boyfriend ever is Leo. Trust me, if you really love someone, you don't want to wait forever. I find that people can leave you." She looked sad, and glanced over a Percy. "If you don't savor every moment with them, you'll regret it. Don't get caught up over something small. It's not worth it."

Somehow, I was reminded of Thalia. Sure, she had said some hurtful things, but so had I. I can't even really remember why I was so angry in the first place. I really missed her. I looked up at the window where she was sitting. I smiled at her, not even sure if she would notice. She did, and glared even harder and left the window. I sighed and turned my attention back to Calypso. "I know. I think I'm almost ready. Just not yet."

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me." She winked at me. Just then, Jason called us all over for a group meeting. Leave it to him to be super organized and ready to call the shots. He clapped his hands together and tried to get the attention of 7 drowsy teenagers.

"Okay guys! We'll leave in 5 minutes." He checked over his list. "Percy and Annabeth are driving first, who wants to drive next?"

Frank raised his hand. "Hazel and I will."

"Just give us a few more hours of sleep first," Hazel bounced on her heels.

Jason gave them the thumbs up. "I got us a hotel in Fairfax with two bedrooms, so we'll figure out who we're with when we get there."

"Ugh, Jason!" Piper groaned, anxious to leave. "Let's go!"

"You're just in a bad mood because you got black coffee and anyone who drinks it must be mad all the time," Percy teased. "Or just not have a soul."

"People who can't drink black coffee are weaklings," Piper stuck her tongue out.

"Loser!" Leo coughed earning him a punch from Calypso.

"Alrighty! Let's go leave now!" Jason put two hands on Piper's shoulder and steered her towards the car and everyone else followed. There were 3 rows of seats and the two passenger seats. Jason and Piper climbed into the back ones and Piper layed down, putting her legs on Jason's lap. He mumbled something about safety and no seatbelts which led to a pillow in his face from Piper. I was expecting all the couples to sit together, but over the last week Calypso and Hazel developed a strong bond and wanted to sit together. That left Frank and Leo sitting together, which might cause some problems.

Percy and I climbed into the front seats. The passenger seat had a strange stain on it, and I made a face at it. Percy laughed which earned him 5 "shush!"s from the back seats. Piper was already asleep. As he was getting things adjusted, I tapped him and mouthed, "Look what I have" holding up my Airpods. He made a "ooh" face and held out his hand for one.

He started the car and pulled out the driveway. So began our Spring Break journey. I started a playlist on my phone that I had made just for this car ride. I couldn't stop smiling every time I looked over at Percy, he was lip syncing all of the songs. He was being a total goof, and knew it, he had the biggest grin on his face as he synced "Hollaback Girl". I had to cover my mouth to hold back my giggles. I started lip syncing back to him when "Hot Girl Bummer" came on. He knew all the words to that song too.

Suddenly I was a little sobered when I remember that the only reason he knew all the them was Rachel. Before while they were still dating, he would talk about how they would spend hours in their rooms or cars and Rachel would make him listen to all different kinds of music. It was one of their favorite things to do together. I knew it was wrong to be upset over, but I felt like I was intruded in one of his favorite memories of her. I stopped singing and pretended to Snapchat people on my phone. Percy still bobbed his head along to the music.

Leo and Frank were both snoring in the back, and every third snore Frank made a weird scratchy sound in his throat that I couldn't help but smile at. Hazel was leaning on Calypso, and they both were breathy softly. Piper was sprawled across the back seat and Jason held her feet in his lap as he muttered something in his sleep. I took a video of it, then turned the camera a Percy who gave me a thumbs up and smiled at the camera before quickly turning back to the road. I flipped the phone around to me and threw a peace sign at the camera. I captained the video "start of Spring Break going great" and posted it to my Snap story. I knew Piper would be mad, but I didn't care.

By 8:30, Percy and I were both getting tired, as Percy yawned and passed someone in the fast lane. He was a surprisingly amazing driver, much better than me, but I could tell he was too tired to keep concentrating.

I pulled out his earbud and whisper, "Can we stop by a Mcdonalds. I'm hungry and have to pee. Then we can switch drivers."

When we stopped, the sudden shift in speed woke up Piper, Frank, Leo, and Hazel. All of us walked into the Mcdonalds and ordered breakfast Mcmuffins for everyone.

Piper was already wide awake. She was talking a lot, which was way too much for all of her tired friends. Hazel was politely keeping conversation with her. Piper poked me. "Are we switching drivers?"

"Yeah, Hazel is going to drive and Frank navigate."

"Good, I want to sit with you now," Piper said. Why did she have so much energy? "Jason moves too much in his sleep."

I internally groaned because now that Piper was wide awake she would want someone to talk to. That person would probably be me. I ordered another coffee.

Percy climbed into the back with Jason and Leo sat in the middle with Calypso. Hazel pulled out and we started our trip again. Piper whispered at me the whole time, telling me some story about something stupid Jason did at football and how he got hit in the head. I just nodded at the appropriate times and clutched my coffee for dear life. But, I wasn't really that tired anymore anyway. The next few hours were uneventful, except for when we looked back a Jason and Percy.

Percy had his head rested on Jason's lap and Jason was leaned over on Percy, using him as a rest. They were both in deep sleep. Everyone else was awake now in the car, and we all pulled out our phones and took videos. Piper even went as far to post it on her private Snap story, chuckling evilly.

Jason woke up and sat up. When he saw Percy he looked shocked. "What?" he said sleepily.

The whole car burst out laughing at his confusion. Jason looked very flustered. "What do I do?" He whispered.

"Do not wake him up!" Hazel whispered harshly from the front seat. She and Percy and had strong friendship and saw each other as siblings. She could be very protective of him. "He was driving for almost 5 hours, he's exhausted."

"He's on my lap!" He whisper-yelled out desperately. This led to a whole new round of laughter from all of us. Percy shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up. "What if I move him slowly?"

"Okay, but if you wake him, I will post a video of you snuggling on instagram," Hazel growled.

Very slowly, and very meticulously, Jason moved Percy's sleepy form off him and rested him against the window. Percy woke up for a second, but promptly fell back asleep.

"No one tell Percy this ever happened, and if we ever need blackmail then we know what to do," Leo said mischievously. Jason let out a loud groan. When Percy woke up we all laughed, and he looked really confused.

"What?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Calypso shrugged. Percy squinted his eyes in suspicion.

For the rest of the car ride we turned the music on the radio all the way up and sang as loud as we could. We moved around so much that the whole van shook back and forth. No one could stop laughing and poking or making fun of each other, it was just so fun. I couldn't help but feel that this was where I belonged.

When we got to the hotel it was around 4:00, Leo gave a little whoop when he saw it. It wasn't a big hotel or anything, but it was next to a Dairy Queen, and you could bet that in the middle of the night, Leo was going to sneak out and eat some ice cream. We all got out of the car and stretched out legs, after being in the car to 8 hours it felt amazing. We all shuffled through the small door to the lobby, where an old lady met us. She had half moon glasses on the bridge of her nose, and it looked like she was almost asleep. Jason tapped her shoulder poliety and asked for our room numbers.

"What are you youngster doing here? With no parents?" She said suspiciously.

Piper took this one, she had a way of persuading people to do what she wanted. "Oh, it's Spring Break and we're on a vacation. Our parents bought our rooms for us, don't worry," She gave the lady a dazzling smile. "I think our rooms should be under Zeus?"

She gave Piper a smile and scrolled through her computer a little. "Oh, here it is." She smacked her lips. "Rooms 309 and 308. There is a pool and a rec room, if you need something to do. Enjoy your stay."

Hazel was the only one with enough courtesy to thank her. We all crammed into the tiny elevator. Frank grumbled the whole time about being too smushed. Once we got our rooms, separate boys and girls, we made a deal to meet at the pool at 5:00 and then we'd go to dinner after.

Calypso flopped on the bed and turned on the TV, scrolling through trying to find something. Our room had two beds, both white. There were two dressers and a chair, but that was pretty much it. Piper and Hazel started to unpack everything, which I never do while a hotel, so I joined Calypso on the bed. We finally settled on watching some tennis.

"Oh shit!" Piper said suddenly as she flung clothes across the room. She had already made a huge mess in our room. "I forgot a swimsuit!"

"Oh don't worry," I got up and went through my bag. "I brought 5, I think. I always over pack."

I threw a dark blue triangle bikini top at her and some grey bottoms. "You are ridiculous!" She said, catching them.

"Those are so cute, Annabeth!" Hazel said, looking at my suit.

"Oh thanks!" I alway liked compliments from Hazel, because you knew she meant them. We killed time until it was time to go to the pool.

I put on a dark green bikini and black bottoms. I was in the bathroom, brushing my hair (always a difficult task with such curly hair) when Calypso walked in.

"Dang Annabeth! You've got abs!" She whistled.

I clutched my stomach. "No I don't!"

"Guys come in here!" Piper and Hazel walked in. "Doesn't Annabeth totally have abs?" "Oh my God! Annabeth you do!" Hazel tried to poke my stomach and I made a sound like I was dying. I don't do well with compliments.

Piper made a grumpy face. "I know. I really hate her for it. The rest of us have to live with stomach fat." She grabbed her stomach and pretended to bounce a big belly.

"Stop!" I giggled. "You all have 6 packs too!"

"No we don't," They all said in unison. We all burst out laughing hysterically, and couldn't stop when someone knocked on our door. I opened the door, it was Percy and Jason.

"Hi!" I said, still trying to contain my giggles. "We'll be there in a second. I have to get my towel. Come in."

Jason whistled when he came in. "How is your room already so messy. Leo is in our room and it's cleaner."

"Well, we have Piper," Calypso said, pulling a sweatshirt over her swimsuit. "Where's Leo and Frank?"

Percy sat down on the bed, next to me. "They're getting some food to bring back to the rooms. We should eat in here, it's already so messy."

After we all got our towels, we all headed down to the pool. It was a big circular pool with a diving board and a small water slide. Percy and Jason both quickly jumped in, and I couldn't help but notice Percy's impressive abs. They were much better than mine anyway. Hazel and Calypso followed, jumping in together holding hands. Piper and I sat on the side, dipping our toes in the water. It was freezing. We didn't notice when Jason and Percy got out of the water and pushed us in.

I splashed Percy. "You suck!"

"Yep," He said spewing water out of his mouth at me. I jumped at him and pushed him underwater, and we both came up laughing. Jason and Piper went against me and Percy in a chicken fight, but we lost. Percy kept purposely falling underwater or throwing me off his shoulders. He then tried to teach me how to do a front flip into the pool of the diving board, but I just ended up hitting my back hard.

"Watch," He said, about to do one. "You have to jump higher and get more of a running jump." He then executed a perfect flip.

"Okay, I think I got it," I got out of the pool and step up onto the diving board. I pretended to do some warm ups then started to run across the board. I jumped and flipped perfectly, coming up out of the water doing a bow. Everyone clapped for me.

Later in the night, Percy and I both excused ourselves to go get some ice cream, after we all had on our pajamas. I was wearing one of his shirts, and a pair of spandex, but no one knew it was his. We went back down to the pool and kissed for a little while. He then pretended to push me in the pool, and I shrieked.

"Stop!" I laughed, holding on to his arms for dear life.

He pulled me in and hugged me. "We should probably actually go get some ice cream you know."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and looked up at him. "I really like you Percy."

"I really like you too, Wise girl," He laughed and gave me a quick kiss. "Come on, lets go get some ice cream. Not any vanilla though."

"You're a meanie!" I playfully shoved him. "Stop making fun of my vanilla. It's good."

"Sure it is," He laughed and put an arm around me as we walked to the Dairy Queen. I never felt more content then I did in that moment. Everything seemed perfect and just as it was supposed to be. Even though we had to get up early again the next morning, I knew everything would be okay, as long as I had Percy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Annabeth

The following day we had, at last, after what seemed like endless hours stuck in the car with both Leo and Percy (both of whom have ADHD and become very hyperactive when bored) arrived at Piper's charming beach house. We got out of the car and stretched out our sore legs and smelt that wonderful smell of ocean. The sun was warm and shined down on our faces and was very welcome after many cold winter weeks in New York. A light cool breeze whipped our hair around and you could feel the ocean spray in it. We all stood silent for a minute, breathing in deeply the fresh ocean air, feeling perfectly content.

The boys started to unload the bags from the trunk. Hazel pulled her suitcase from the pile and looked at the house we were going to stay in next week. "Wow Piper, this place is just perfect!"

It was true; the house was everything I had hoped it would be and more. Somehow it was both elegant but comfortable and cozy at the same time. It was like a log cabin/mansion. On a hill overviewing the ocean only a minute walk away, the house had large windows, a wrap around porch with a swing, two stories, and window boxes with lavenders in them. When we walked inside, we were right away greeted to a very cabiny feel. Wood flooring covered the whole cabin and there were wood stairs leading up to four upstairs bedrooms and a game room. Downstairs was a huge living room and kitchen, both of which were somewhat rustic and antique. It was obvious that Piper's dad had decorated the place- if it were her mother it would be modern and all up to date.

Piper and I agreed to share a bedroom, while Hazel and Calypso shared their own. Percy agreed to sleep with Frank because Percy was the heaviest sleeper while Frank the loudest snorer. The rooms were just as wonderful; two queen beds in each room and cozy bed sheets. I started to unpack, neatly organizing all of my clothes into the dresser, but Piper just threw her suitcase in the corner.

"I'm ready to go to the beach!" She said as she flopped on the bed.

I rolled my eyes as I color coordinated my underwear. "We just got here. Don't you want to settle in?"

"Absolutely not! We have a whole week to settle in," Piper pulled her hair into a messy bun and kicked off her shoes.

"And we have a whole week to go to the beach," I said standing up and moving my suitcase to the closet. "I'm going downstairs to unpack the groceries. After that, do you want to make cookies?"

Piper glared at me, never one to turn down sugar. "You know my greatest weakness." She then rolled off the bed and I dragged her downstairs. After unpacked for 10 minutes, which was a new record (Piper thinks I'm crazy for keeping a record of how quick I can be to organize things), I pulled out all the ingredients for my master cookie baking. Soon we had the whole house smelling like heaven.

Just when we had finished the cookies, Percy and Jason came downstairs wearing running shorts and workout shirts.

"Where are you going?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Percy stole some cookie dough before I got the chance to smack his hand away. "For a run. Hmm, this is good!"

"Why on earth would you do that?" Piper said in her most disgusted voice.

Jason laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Because beach runs are the best ever. There will probably be a sunset halfway through."

"And so we don't get fat from all this cookie dough," Percy said as I smacked his hand away from getting more.

"Stop or there won't be any more!" I giggled. Just then Frank came downstairs.

"Ooh, can I have some?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a large spoonful, sticking my tongue out at Percy. He managed to sneak a little more before he and Jason left. Frank, Leo, Hazel, and Calypso all went to go watch the sunset and then bring back pizza, so Piper and I were left alone.

"Annabeth," Piper said matter-of-factly as she put the cookies in the oven. We both sat on the counter and ate the rest of the dough. "I wouldn't consider myself a relationship expert, but I pretty much am a relationship expert so hear me out."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think I'll like where this is going."

"So you and Luke broke up like what- 5 months ago?" I straighten, automatically sobering up. Piper continued. "And yeah- that was hard and stuff. No denying that he was a jackass. But you've moved on. Right?"

"Um, I guess?" I never like talking about Luke. Our breakup was messy, to say the best, and so was most of our relationship. Everytime I thought about him, I still felt anger and sadness. I thought being with Percy would mean I could forget him, but somehow it just made me think of him more. There were so many things I hadn't told anyone about our relationship, not even Piper or Thalia.

"Okay, so maybe not," Piper shrugged. "That's okay. That's not my point. Percy Jackson also just went through a breakup. He, however, does seem to be mostly over it. At first I was confused- why was he over Rachel so quickly? They were almost soulmates. What happened?"

She looked at me, and I tried to look innocent. "I don't know? Maybe he's more emotionally stable than me?"

Piper pointed her finger at me. "Oh, but I don't think that's it! You see, I've noticed something different in both of you over the last few months. He's been happier and so have you. You've also been flirting, like non-stop. And you have great chemistry, and all these inside jokes from times that no one else in the friend group was around for."

"Piper, come on. I mean, I tutor him. We spend a lot of time together!" I tried to back out of it. We do have a lot of inside jokes from dates.

"Annabeth, just let me ask you. Are you guys dating?"

I sighed. What should I say? Would this trip be the one that decides whether or not Percy and I tell the whole friend group we're dating? "Piper..."

"If you are, it's fine. I don't know why you would keep it from us," She smiled and looked me in the eyes. "I'll totally support you guys!"

I guess it would be the trip the truth gets out. I gave out a long sigh. "It's just that you told me it would be like I was his rebound. A-and getting over Luke was hard. We really care about each other and I didn't want people to think that we were some fling. I can't have people at school thinking bad things about me. I care too much."

"Oh my God!" Piper looked totally shocked. "I was just guessing. A pretty damn good guess, but holy shit! How long have you been dating?"

"Um, I'm not sure?" I was completely taken aback by her reaction. She was jumping up and down, spinning in circles.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! This is so exciting! You guys are too cute! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Suddenly she quietly down and looked me in the eye. "Annabeth, I can't believe you thought that any of us would care. I'm so happy for you. You guys will have the cutest kids!"

I laughed. "Thanks, but don't tell anyone yet. I want to tell them on my own."

Piper just giggled and started singing, "Percy and Annabeth, sitting in a tree". By the time we pulled the cookies out of the oven, the rest of the group had come back, raving about the sunset. Percy and Jason quickly took showers to stop their stench from the run and then we turned on the bachelor and watched it while we ate our pizza. During the movie I whispered to Percy, "I think we should tell them."

He raised his eyebrows. "Right now?"

When we told them, their reactions were similar to Pipers. Calypso, who was the only one that knew, went along with it all. Hazel kept smiling and congratulating us, Leo pretended to be a proud father watching his kids grow up, Jason just shook his head and said "I knew it! I knew it!". Frank was totally in shock. He kept saying how he never saw it coming, to which Leo repsoned, "Really? Because everyone else did!"

I automatically felt a relief fall off my shoulders. I was so scared they were going to judge me, and now I honestly couldn't remember why. Instead, they were so supportive and happy. I never felt that with my old friend group. When we started the show again, I sat on Percy's lap, resting my head against his shoulder.

"This is so nice," He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile, because it was nice. It was the best feeling in the world. That night I couldn't stop grinning when I went to bed, thinking about all the things I could finally do with Percy now infront of our friends. It was going to be the best week ever.

The next morning I woke up abruptly to someone shaking my shoulder. When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw Percy standing above me grinning. I groaned and threw my pillow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" He whispered. He was wearing sweats and a sweatshirt with adorable bedhead. "Piper's still asleep."

"Like she should be. It's 6 in the morning! Why are you here?" I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"The beach is beautiful right now and I didn't want to go alone. Besides, you haven't been down yet," He grabbed my hand and housted me out of bed.

"You're annoying," I grumbled as I slipped on a sweatshirt over my sports bra and spandex and my crocs.

He just laughed and we snuck out of the room. We held hands as we walked down the stairs and out the door towards the beach. The cold ocean air hit me as soon as I walked out the door causing me to recoil a little bit. The sun wasn't even up yet and I missed the warmth of my cozy bed. Percy excitedly pulled me down the winding sand path towards the beach. It was a long beach and on a private island, so we pretty much had it to ourselves, except for the next door neighbors who had two little kids. It wasn't until we got to the bottom that I realized he had brought two blankets and pillows. He layed one on the ground and we both sat on it, as he pulled the second on top. I cuddled into his chest, feeling the comfort of the up-down of his breathing. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back. Screw my bed- this was way better.

"See," He said, gazing up at the stars with me. "Isn't this nice?"

"Hmm," I sighed into him and moved in closer. He smelled like chlorine and cookies, and strangely comforting smell.

"The sun is coming up," Sure enough it was. The sky was soon full of bright oranges, pinks, and purples. The water was suddenly much bluer and the whitecaps seemed to get bigger. In the distance you could see a cruise ship gliding across the water. Percy pointed to our left. "Look- a pod of dolphins!"

I sat up and saw them, about 15 or 20, swimming in the water, jumping in and out of the waves. I looked at Percy. "Is that what you look like when you swim?"

"Totally. That's why I'm so much faster than everyone. They just haven't figured out the right technique yet," Percy sat up with me and put an arm around me. "I'm glad we told everyone. I knew you just needed time to figure out what you wanted."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I'm glad we told everyone too. Well really, you should thank Piper. She forced it out of me."

"I'm sure she knew we liked each other before we even did." Then we kissed for what seemed like forever. But this kiss was different. Somehow it was softer and more intimate, more special than the ones we had shared previously. With my eyes closed I took in every little detail: the way the wind whipped against our faces, the way his lips felt against mine, and way his hand brushed my back. I never wanted it to end. When we finally pulled apart, the sun was all the way up and so were the rest of our friends, all standing on the deck and wolf whistling.

Later that afternoon we all went to the beach together. I wore a cute white romper and birkenstocks with a light blue bathing suit underneath, my hair tied up in a loose bun. Percy, Piper, and Leo were the first in the water. Jason and I laughed as Leo got hit by a huge wave and dragged underwater until he reached shore and came up spluttering. Percy and Piper started surfing and were naturals. Everyone watched them for a short bit, amazed by their technique and ease.

Hazel and I made a sand castle, using a few buckets and shovels we found in the garage. We had already planned out a drawbridge, moat, and a huge wall by the time Calypso joined. By the end we had constructed a masterpiece complete with seaweed hanging from the sides of the castle. Jason and Frank had disappeared a few minutes ago, most likely to bring lunch for everyone. After we had finished our castle, we laid out on the sand, trying to tan. When I finally began to feel my skin start to burn a little, I was startled as someone lifted me and ran towards the beach.

"Percy!" I shrieked, laughing. "Put me down!"

"Nope!" He laughed, running faster. He finally set me down, my feet in the cold ocean.

"Augh! It's so cold!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the ocean. "Come on, let's go further out. It's more fun."

It was true. I had never been much of a beach person before, so I didn't really know what you even did when swimming in the ocean but Percy quickly taught me how much fun it could be. We went out deep, almost so that we couldn't touch, right to where the waves were breaking. Right as they were about to break on us, Percy would grab my hand and we would dive underneath them. Everytime I would get a rush of adrenaline, wondering if we would make it or get swept back to shore. Sometimes we would go out further, to where our feet couldn't touch the ground and backfloat over the waves. After a few minutes, I wasn't cold anymore.

When we went back to shore, I tried to teach Percy how to do a handstand on the sand. He may be an excellent athlete and could even do a backflip, but his handstands lacked any talent.

"No, Percy," I rolled my eyes at his antics. He was currently doing the worm. "Stop. Use the momentum from kicking off and hold yourself up on your hands." I then demonstrated a perfect handstand and held it for 20 seconds before going back down.

He tried again, kicking harder this time off the ground. He almost had it, but went too far and fell straight on his back, coughing with the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh God, Percy!" I laughed breathlessly. "Are you hurt?"

"Only my dignity," I helped pull him up and brushed the sand out of his unruly hair. "How 'bout we be done for now?"

"Quitter."

"You are a bully," Percy pulled me in for a quick kiss before we headed back for the rest of our friends. Piper and Jason were making out on a towel, Hazel and Frank were being cute as always, and Leo and Calypso were fighting friendly about something dumb. I smiled at Percy as we ate our sandy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He opened his mouth and showed me the mushed up food inside it. I laughed and threw sand at him, getting it all inside his sandwich.

"Oh, you are going to regret that!" He laughed and got up and started to run at me. I screamed and ran as fast as I could down the beach and into the water. When he caught up to me, he tackled me into the water and and both plunged underneath. When we finally emerged, we were both laughing our heads off.

I splashed water at him. "You are such a seaweed brain!"

He drew me in for what felt like the hundreth kiss of the week. I secretly hoped for a hundred more. "Not as much as you are a wise girl."

All in all it was an amazing trip. We spent the rest of the week on the beach constantly, whether we were in the water, making a sandcastle, or roasting marshmallows. It was amazing. I felt so at home and comfortable the whole time. And any time Percy and I got to be alone ended with a lot of kissing and snuggling. The teasing from the rest of the group didn't even bug me. I was so happy and content to just be there, living life to the fullest with the people who mattered the most to me.

When we finally got home, dreading the week of school we had ahead of ourselves, Percy and I agreed that we didn't have to hide anything at school. Not even glares from Thalia could stop me from being happy. Little did I know that I was about to have a huge secret revealed to me that I never would have expected, and would change Percy and I's relationship forever.


End file.
